Zero no Reverse
by abodo
Summary: Louise wanted a strong familiar, something like a dragon, anything really just as long it would shut Kirsche up. She got her wish this time and got a dragon. Err... maybe not. At least she got the head. Right?


**One shot cross over. Yu-gi-oh 5D's + Zero no Tsukaima.**

**

* * *

**

Cruising along the high way at a little over 150 miles per hour was one of the many things that Yusei Fudo took pleasure in. Eighteen and already a genius when it came to both riding and maintaining D-wheels, a new form of motorcycles used for Riding Duels, certainly put him a touch above the rest despite his humility. Despite being native to the slum island of Satellite, he was finally beginning to appreciate the city more as a home after the two had been connected, especially the long winding roads that just let him go all out on his machine.

A smirk graced his face as he relished the wind. With a twitch of the wrist and a roar of engines, he gunned down the road like a man on a mission. So fast was he that he didn't see the teal portal of energy that swallowed him without warning.

* * *

Trystain is a world where magic and mystical arts ruled over science. No electricity, only fire. Right now within this plane, a school made specially for nobles to harness their magical talents was having a very important test.

"Now everyone.", a nearly bald man with glasses had an eager look to his face. "You are all second years here at Trystain Academy. From this day forward, you will take your first true step into becoming a great mage.", he paused to give them all a once over as well as to let his words sink in. "Today", he announced grandly, "You will finally be able to summon your familiar!".

The sound of collective cheers of teenagers resounded from the students.

"Let's start already Professor Colbert.", one of the restless teens shouted.

Colbert smiled at the eagerness of his students. "Now, now,", he placated them. "Summoning one's familiar as a very exciting event I agree, but it is also a sacred and important part of a mage's life. Please understand that this may determine your future for years to come.". After that speech, the mood sobered up a bit. The drunken feeling of exuberant arrogance was no longer in the air.

"Now that you understand.", the near bald teacher pulled out a list. "Please come forward as I call your name."

A long procession of young mages later, some calling upon beings of great power like a Rhyme Dragon by a rather quiet girl named Tabitha, to the bizarre like a blonde youth's oversized mole, to just plain normal like another student's cat. Names continued to be called out, each time a name was being ticked off the list until at last.

"Please step up.", the teacher began unsurely as he adjusted his glasses for a better read. "Miss Valliere!", he called out.

Silence fell upon the open testing grounds. It seemed even nature itself kept quiet in this occasion as the light rustle of clothes singled out this individual female. She had long strawberry hair that went down to her waist, a thin body with unpronounced curves which earned her a call of "Stick girl" a couple of times if not her utter horror of "Flattie". Even though her body suffered criticism from suitors due to its immaturity, her face did not suffer such treatment at all. If any, it received would receive nothing but praise as he childlike face gave of cuteness that would make even kittens jealous, only if her features didn't carry a scowl semi-permanently.

"Louise the Zero! Everyone run!", one horrified scream ripped through the ranks. This command was hastily followed en masse as chaos filled the air.

Their instructor, Professor Colbert tried to take control of the situation, but his kind approach was repelled by the mob's fear stricken panic.

In the midst of all this, the little lady of Valliere only stood still, betraying none of the seething anger that bubbled underneath. It was without warning when the emotional bomb set off. "Shut up!", she screamed loud enough to overpower the great din.

"I will not stand here and be made a mockery of. Just watch me and I will summon a familiar of absolute grace, power and beauty.", she declared for all to hear.

A pregnant pause followed and subsequently laughter. It was an obnoxious laughter that Louise absolutely loathed.

"You? Summon that great a familiar?", a tanned red-head with dynamite body doubled over in her mirth. "That's like saying you'll marry the princess and become the king!", she laughed some more.

Soon one more joined in. "Kirsche's right.", the new voice laughed. "She's always boasting about doing something great but in the end it comes out a failure.".

"Hear, hear", another agreed in mocking merriment. "Not one spell has she ever completed. Truly she deserves her name of Louise the Zero.".

"Her current attempt should be good for kicks at the very least."

"Remember to stay a fair ways off though. It'll definitely blow up again."

More laugher, more jeers. Louise could only take so much. She ignored everyone, shaking her head free of hindering thoughts. "I'll definitely summon a great familiar. I will summon something that can put even Kirsche's flaming gecko to shame.".

The red head in the crowd took that personally. She quickly hugged her familiar in challenge. "My salamander is definitely better than whatever you can call upon. Why with your ability, I'd be amazed if something appears at all.".

"Fine!", Louise shot back.

"Fine!"

Silence finally covered the field again. Professor Colbert looked nervously amongst his students for any more possible ruckus. After noticing none, he approached Louise and gave her the go ahead. "Miss Valliere, if you would please.", he gestured for her to start.

The girl herself was absolutely terrified. Never in her life had she wished this hard to do just what she had said. This would make or break her standing amongst the students, not that she ever had much of a social figure amongst them anyway. But still, this time her long term pride was at stake. She licked her dry lips as she began her chant.

"Bonds that weave and transcend through time.", she began.

Whispers went through the crowd. "What kind of chat was that?" was the common line.

"come together and bind me with my destined partner.", she continued in a state almost approaching like that of one in a trance. Honestly, she had been planning to say something else but her mouth just moved on its own when she opened them. "cross our paths and destinies for all eternity. I repeat the words promised to powers beyond comprehension.". Louise raised her wand, closing her eyes. Her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment as the next lines came to mind for her to speak. She wanted to stop but they were already being said. "I wish for friends. Friends that would never betray me and friends I would never betray. This is all I ask. Appear before me now familiar!".

The student body would have roared in laughter at the childish chant but they were too busy screaming in terror from the great explosion Louise had made.

The dust cleared easily enough, leaving nothing but scorched grass and bare earth where the summoned being was supposed to appear. Louise who had been closest to the explosion stood motionless with little more than a little dirt on her. Pink eyes glued to the vacant spot where her great call was supposed to be answered.

It began quickly enough, insults, laughter, contempt. Fear was long forgotten already in the past 5 seconds. Nobody cared about the big bang anymore, only the fact that Louise had failed, again.

Or not…

A whirring sound called the attention of one student whose hearing was sharp enough to pick it out from the noise. "What's that?", he looked up to the sky.

"What's what?", his companion questioned. She followed the boy's gaze and screamed.

Something was falling from the sky and it was falling fast.

* * *

By the time Yusei was aware of it. He was no longer in New Domino City. He was at least a hundred meters in mid-air from his calculations and the landing was not something he looked forward to.

Wind whistled violently in his ears, drowning out the roar of his D-wheel's Momentum Engine. "Not good.", Yusei quipped as he watched the Earth rush up to meet him and his creation.

In a move derived from both natural riding skills and intimate knowledge of his machine, Yusei blasted the engines. Exhaust acted like a pulse engine giving his trajectory an incline instead of straight down. That was enough for the riding duelist to bring his vehicle to bear. Throttling it up to the limit, Yusei could only pray that the D-wheel would hold as he crash-skidded into the soft grassy earth. He spun on the spot a few times to regain his balance. When everything was over and enough soil had been thrown to the heavens, the youth decided it was high time for him to exercise his fatigue and collapsed on his vehicles dashboard.

"Remind me never to do that again.", he groaned to himself.

Crunching grass caught the rider's attention. "What now?", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Louise was much like everyone else on the field today when that great metal behemoth crashed into the earth, shocked and covered in a mixture of crushed grass and soil. She was mostly speechless as she approached it. Realization hit her that there was someone there as a mass of blue struggled against what the mage guess was the red vehicle.

Despite how alien his clothes made him seem, it was definitely a man. That much Louise deduced. His build suggested that he was older than them as well. This was her familiar. A sensation of detachment seized her. "My… familiar?", she voiced out quite unsure.

The man had already stepped out of his red two-wheeled machine and stood tall. He lifted up his hands to take off the helmet. He was surprisingly dashing in Louise's opinion. Though his hair was ridiculous, it had a certain charm to its velveteen gold high-lighted hair. His face was well formed, bringing out the full intensity of honest blue eyes. A jagged marker on the left side of his face looked painful but gave him a roguish element to him. All in all, he looked like a commoner who was halfway to being a hoodlum. Still, there was a sense of nobility in the way the man handled himself.

"Koko wa… doko?(Where… is this?)", the man asked carefully.

Louise scrunched up her brow in confusion, what was he saying? She watched the man repeat the same foreign words again. Once more a third time accompanied by understandable gestures. So she replied what she believed would be the most proper in this situation. "Trystain.", she gestured out to the open.

This was a big mistake. Doing as such had led her gaze back to the mass of teens watching her every move as well as that of the man before her. The noble's face glowed red in embarrassment as it all came rushing back. This was an exam, a test and a challenge to her validity as a mage. "Don't move.", she suddenly commanded the young man.

She ran to Professor Colbert immediately and begged half-way into a wail, "Please let me redo the test!". Her knees were trembling and her breath came in pants. The tension was not helping her any.

The near bald man seemed to zone out. It took a desperate Louise who was grasping at his robes to catch his attention. "Miss Valliere!", he exclaimed with a tug to retrieve the cloth in his student's clutches. He listened this time to Louise's third repeat of her request before saying, "I'm sorry young miss but he is your familiar. Summoning is a sacred tradition that symbolizes a mage's growth. Retrying would be an insult to mages' past.".

"Th-then I have to?", the girl stuttered as her crimson cheeks intensified in their glow.

"I'm afraid so.", Colbert gave his student a sympathetic look. "Please don't look so down. If you think about it, this might be a good thing.", he encouraged the school pariah.

"Fine.", Louise conceded as she trudged back to the man that was her familiar.

In the crowd, Kirsche and a couple more students were having a ball at Louise's expense. "A commoner.", she laughed. "She claims to summon a beast that would put mine to shame and what she calls forth is a commoner!".

A blonde young man with a rose clasped between his teeth laughed less but mocked more. "Truly, look at that.", he pointed to the summoned human. "I don't even think he's a decent human being. I mean that mark on his face, it just screams criminal to me!".

Kirsche's glee halted as she took an interested note on what the young man said. "Hmm…you may be right Guiche", the flame mistress licked her lips seductively. Now that she had a closer look at him, she guessed he wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

* * *

Yusei was confused. If the pink-haired girl was anything to go by, it seemed that in this world, they didn't speak Japanese but rather an odd European language. He wasn't multi-linguistic, but he swore he'd heard it somewhere before. It wasn't English, he knew the language well enough from the many D-wheel parts he used that were made in the west. The young genius dove into his memories, hoping to recover that fragment of time in his life. Then it hit him. Sherry! He had heard Sherry use the language before, she had said it was her mother tongue and she was French so this must've been French! Fortunate enough he had thought to study about her a bit and naturally French language became a bonus to the knowledge he had.

A sense of foreboding came over Yusei when he heard angry grumbles. He looked up to face the girl from earlier and boy did she look angry. "You are now my familiar. From this day on we are bonded for our whole life.", she told him.

Yusei himself understood only half of it, something about him and her being bound for life? "Can you explain?", he asked her.

Louise was so surprised she would have done a spit take had she been drinking anything. "You speak our language after all!", she said in surprise.

"Only the basics.", Yusei kept the message short.

The noble shook her head. It seemed she was having some sort o internal conflict. Her face had grown a rosy color as she said. "Look there's no time for that. Just appreciate what I'm to do for you right now. I'm sure you'll never see a noble do as such for the rest of your life.".

Without warning, the smaller girl pulled Yusei down for a kiss. One problem though. Yusei is a riding duelist, reacting to unexpected situations at frightening speeds is something he deals with on a daily basis. So without much trouble he had kept her lips away from his. Pushing her away, Yusei demanded sternly, "What are you doing?".

Irritation laced Yusei's worsening mood. Being transported from his home to somewhere foreign, falling from the sky, being forced into a surprise kiss, what else could happen now? He just had to ask as a cacophony of boisterous jeers roared from the crowd. The duelist merely rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache coming on.

He though back on how he'd treated the smaller girl and decided an apology was in order. He needed to keep calm and cool so as to get to the fastest solution. "I'm so-", the words died on his lips when he saw the look on the girl's face. She didn't look at him, or anything for that matter. All he knew was that she was about to cry.

She was grumbling under her breath again but this time Yusei heard her. "I know, I know that I'm a failure… stop reminding me… stop reminding me… stop telling me that I'm a disgrace to my family's name.".

It was instantaneous. Something in Yusei clicked then. His hearing widened their area of detection. He could hear one voice stand out amongst the students, an egotistic narcissist from the sound of it.

The proud duelist said nothing as he grabbed the girl by her wrist and walked towards the crowd. She offered maximum resistance, screaming for him to let go but to no avail. She did not want to be thrust into the middle of all that contempt.

Once the odd pair were in range people began to part for them to enter. The aura around Yusei was to say the least, intimidating. The warm breeze itself turned into frigid slaps, warning whoever the sinner was that justice was coming to their door.

It wasn't difficult for Yusei to find his target. He was the loudest and most boisterous of the bunch. He watched the young man flit from girl to girl, lightly lingering every platonic touch. 'He's also the most pig-headed of them.', he thought to himself. "You there, the hick chewing on the rose.", he called the whole crowd's attention.

"Excuse moi?", the golden haired teen tuned to the summoned familiar. Then his face became one of amused surprise, "Oh my it speaks!".

Yusei felt the stab of words but didn't show it. Any sign of weakness would lead to defeat and a failure of his purpose in coming to the middle of all this. "Wow, I'm glad you noticed. Thought it would take longer for someone smart as you.".

The crowd gasped at the slight insult, turning their eyes from the pair to Guiche who just stood there. "Hmph, but of course.", he replied arrogantly. And the group droops at hearing the air-head admit his density in more ways than one. It was after five seconds before Guiche realized his mistake.

Yusei never gave him the chance to correct himself. "You seem to be the ringleader of this outfit or at least the biggest contributor to this mob.", he scanned his eyes around the young faces. He pulled the pink-haired girl behind him forward as he said, "Apologize to her.".

Arrogant Guiche stomped his foot on outrage. "Why should I?".

"You've been insulting her.", Yusei spoke with an edge to his voice.

"And she deserves every word we've said."

Yusei shook his head to this notion, "No one deserves such cruelty. Apologize."

Guiche was about ready to blow. "I will not stand here and let commoner scum like you order me around. I am a noble of high birth you have no right to make me apologize, especially not to Louise the Zero."

The duelist glared as he shot back, "I may be scum but at least commoner scum like me know how to treat a lady.".

"Are you insulting me?", the younger teen challenged.

"You do a well enough job on your own.", Yusei shook his head, "Now apologize.".

Guiche could take it no longer. "Fine then!", he whipped out the rose like a weapon, pointing it at the familiar. "We duel. You win, I apologize.".

Icy glare never losing intensity, Yusei asked, "Should you win?".

The noble's smirk became villainous had he not looked ridiculously incompetent. "You shall do my bidding for a year.".

"You're on.", Yusei replied before he walked out of the crowd to retrieve his duel disk.

Everyone made way to let the familiar to his vehicle. They assumed it must have been a weapon of sorts or at least contained one. If not then he would be beaten down nicely, after all, what can a mundane commoner do against a nobleman's magic?

That of course was the very thing that went through Louise mind right now. She jogged to keep pace with Yusei before pulling on his arm. "Stop!", she commanded him.

He respectfully obliged her. "What is it?", he gave her complete attention.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?", the pink haired mage hissed.

"A duel", Yusei lifted up a deck of cards for her to see. "Am I not correct?".

Louise stared at him as if he were some sort of alien from another world, which wasn't far off. "You are an idiot.", she face-palmed. "I don't know what backwards community you live in but when we say the word_ duel _here then it means a fight to the death between two individuals, not some card game.".

Yusei snapped his deck back in its box. "You call my culture backwards even though yours is clearly more barbaric.", he gave her a skeptical look.

Okay so she lost that one. But that wasn't the point, the point was, "If you go out there to fight Guiche then you'll die. We have magic here and Guiche is no slouch when it comes to his earth magic.".

"Magic huh?", Yusei thought to himself. Not dueling with duel monsters was somewhere within his prediction but them being able to use actual magic was not. He would have a little trouble but he replied, "I'll be fine.".

He boarded his D-wheel, gesturing towards Louise to get on. She stubbornly refused but Yusei pointed out that she either get on or she would be left in the dust. What convinced her wasn't Yusei's threat, it was the way he stated it like a fact. So embarrassed was the youngest daughter of Valliere as she was once again in the middle of the crowd, this time wearing a ridiculous helmet and in the lap of her supposed familiar.

The duelist let Louise off first before parking his D-wheel across from Guiche. "I'm ready."

The obnoxious youth just finished discreetly flirting with his groupies before taking his own spot. A fine golden brow raised as he asked, "So you require that _thing _to fight? I didn't know commoner's were so weak.".

Yusei let the remark pass, or at least he tried. "Touche, _mage_", the duelist emphasized the second word. It wasn't like he couldn't take this boy head on without his D-wheel though, he'd fought guys like Divine who caused real damage with their duel monster cards before so this should be no different, except he couldn't expect them to be the same because unlike his own world. This world revolved around magic.

"Duel!", both sides cried.

Guiche went first, swinging his rose. Petals landed on the ground. They glowed brightly and from those petals arose golems the size of grown men. "Let's see you take on my Bronze Valkyries!".

"Gladly.", Yusei muttered to himself. He revved up the engines and rushed the statues. "Six.", the teen noted as he passed them by, one missing its chance to grab him only by inches. Gunning the engines, Yusei took target and jumped.

The whole crowd watched in amazement at the high-speed collision that happened a second later. The statue shattered like it was nothing under the familiar's vehicle. It sent tremors of anticipation through the whole crowd.

While everyone was abuzz with this development, Yusei was worried. "The frame is shaking. This is bad.". He was second guessing the use of his D-wheel as a battering ram now. The earlier landing must have cause major damage to the vehicle already. Suspension had taken the worst toll so handling at high speeds was now becoming harder than walking a tightrope. This problem added to the fact that it may not take much more for the whole thing to just fall apart at the seams. "Dangerous.", Yusei grit out. Best choice was to finish it early. Go for the mage himself that would be the best choice.

One more burst of speed and Yusei was a blur. Guiche and his golems couldn't keep up even if they wanted to.

Once a chance presented itself, Yusei made a beeline straight for Guiche. He jumped from the D-wheel into a flying tackle aimed right for the blonde mage. There was a scream, a sickening thud and the duelist found himself flat on his back on the ground.

"Did you really think I didn't see that coming?", the blonde stared down at the challenger.

Yusei groaned in pain. "If the feminine scream was any indication then I'd say yes.". And that was the truth. It was only by a stroke of luck the trajectory of Yusei's attack was blocked when Guiche decided to make another three golems.

The noble sneered, "It seems I need to show you just how powerful I truly am before you can be silenced.". Guiche held his rose dashingly, "If that is so then I have just the spell. Behold! The peak strength of my magic, come before me.". The earth mage spread the petals into the air, Bronze Adonis!".

Sitting up, Yusei had front row seat to a mind blowing sight. Dark clouds gathered as a a mass of bronze began to sculpt itself into a statue, lightning and thunder whilst rain poured if only to add to the overwhelming atmosphere. On the statue's shoulder was the player of a mage, Guiche. Oh yeah the mole was there with him too. The sight would have been menacing if it didn't seem so out of place.

"And now.", Guiche began, "bear witness to my power!". He ordered his great golem to smash the fallen teen to bits.

* * *

In the audience, Guiche's equally blonde girlfriend sighed in annoyance. "So that's why he wanted all those mana boosting potions. Just so he could put on a grand show like this.".

* * *

Louise screamed out for her familiar. He was going to die! She knew it. She didn't know much about medicine but she could already tell that the teen on the ground had at least a broken collarbone judging from the way he held it. The mage prayed for the safety of her supposed familiar, even though she didn't know him for long or at all, she felt at least responsible if he were to die. She kept her eyes on him the whole time the great fist of bronze aimed right for the fallen duelist.

A great roar resounded throughout the fields.

Everyone was shocked as they saw something that shouldn't be there, an odd little dragon of oriental descent in a coat of pure white.

"Stardust Xiaolong.", Yusei gaped.

"Your back!", the familiar voice of Louise caught the signer's attention.

Before Yusei could see it, he could already feel it. "The Crimson Dragon.", he huffed, as he got onto his feet. The birthmark of the complete dragon pulsed on his back in blood red light against the darkness. With every pulse of light, strength followed as his whole body felt energized.

Instinctively, the duelist reached for his duel deck and proudly declared, "My turn!".

He held up one card and showed it to have a picture of a mechanical cowboy of sorts with one eye as he spoke. "I special summon Quickdraw Synchron in exchange for discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog!". The card in Yusei's hand shone and became the monster it depicted whilst another light from his card deck found its way into another of his many pockets. "I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability! If I have a tuner on field then I can special summon it as well. Quickdrawn Synchron is a tuner so come out Quillbolt Hedgehog!".

A little rodent monster with bolts sticking out of its back squeaked a battle cry as it came into existence, this of course eliciting squeals from girls that found it irresistibly cute.

"Finally I tune My Quickdraw Synchron to my Quillbolt Hedghog.", Yusei declared as both monster suddenly disappeard as they came.

Guiche, who looked frightened for a second there, scoffed. "Ha! For all that show, you just make your monsters disappear? Well I guess that's to be expected, they looked pitifully weak anyway.".

Yusei ignored the jab and pointed his hand straight up in the sky. Above him were three rings and seven stars the lined up. "Clustering minds will now become a new force!", he began.

Louise and many others felt a chill run down through their spine.

"Become the path its light shines upon!", Yusei continued as the rings closed about the lights. Yusei closed his fist. "Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!".

The light faded and from it emerged an alien looking creature with green hide, horns and a booster that reminded many of bugs. It was only half as big as the Bronze Adonis but it looked equally formidable.

Now Guiche was really sweating bullets. "H-H-hahahahaha! You think being flashy will save you? My Bronze Adonis is way more powerful and way more beautiful than that ugly thing. I'll dispose of it for you as a favor!". The blonde wave his rose forward in a command to attack, "Bronze Adonis, remove that eyesore.".

Yusei kept quiet as the great fist headed for Nitro Warrior. The aforementioned monster did not take it so silently. Nitro Warrior grabbed the fist as it hit, scraping the ground from the great blow's force. The synchro monster did not let it's enemy recover, flinging the offending limb away before jumping up in the air into a nitro boosted flying punch attack. The parry actually caused the golem to lose balance and effectively dropped its master.

The duelist who controlled the monster stared at the card in his hand. He gave the command to Nitro Warrior. "Dynamite Knuckle.".

A great green aura in the shape of two closed fists surrounded Nitro Warrior as it ripped through the Bronze Adonis.

The crowd stared in awe at the raw power being demonstrated to them. Most shocked of them all being Louise. How could she think this person as merely a lowly familiar? He controlled his own familiars with powers that exceeded all the familiars within this academy combined!

Guiche himself was still learning this lesson as he tried to find his rose in the wreckage of the Bronze Adonis. Yusei stepped up to him. "Now will you apologize to Louise?", the raven haired teen asked the blonde.

The earth mage was stubborn. "No!", he replied defiantly.

Yusei's glare narrowed, looking all the more dangerous as the rain dripped down his face. "Then it is just as you said. Only a show of power can convince you.". the duelist looked up with a card in hand. "I summon Turbo Synchron!", he proclaimed. The card clasped in his finer vanished into a light in the air.

At once, a little green robot with exhaust pipes on its back appeared, pumping its tiny fist in a show of determination.

"Aww how cute!", some girls cooed.

The signer ignored their comments on his monsters, continuing. "I now tune my Turbo Synchron to my Nitro Warrior!".

Now paying close attention, the crowd watched as Turbo Synchron dissipated into three green rings of light that surrounded Nitro Warrior. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star!", Yusei began his chant. Nitro Warrior disappeared to be replaced by seven stars of white light. "Become the path its light shines upon!", the lights converged into one great roar. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!".

Dragons were usually looked upon as devilish creatures in the world of Trystain, few of which were exceptions to this. Like the race of Tabitha's Rhyme Dragon. But Louise was sure that this was the first time her breath hitched from the sheer majesty of one.

Stardust Dragon blasted into the sky. It's body glowed with light that fragmented into little pieces that snowed on the students present, some of them trying to catch the luminous substance.

If that wasn't enough, the synchro monster gave out a reverberating call as it opened its wings in full. Light lanced up and quickly cleared the storm clouds that Guiche's unnatural power had summoned.

With this great sight near hypnotizing Guiche, Yusei took the chance to ask, "Now I ask you again. Will you apologize?".

The blonde noble nodded mutely. There were no words left to say. Yusei sighed, glad it was now over. He looked over to the anticipating crowd and waved Louise over.

The cheers were defeaning as the pink-haired mage ran over to the scene. Yusei watched her carefully as she made her way to them. At around half-way he noticed something wasn't right. Why wasn't she slowing down?

The answer was clear when he tasted Louise' lips on his own.

She had jumped him when he'd expected her to just come up to the two combatants. When the lip lock was lifted, Yusei wiped his lips free of the taste, replacing it with dirt and mud which he quickly spat out. "What are you doing!", he demanded of her a second time that day.

The answer couldn't come soon enough however as intense pain wracked the duelist and he fell unconscious. Hidden beneath gloves, rune inscriptions began to burn themselves onto the work roughened skin.

"Bonding Ritual complete!", Louise cheered. She had an evil glint in her eye. "This person is my familiar.", she snickered to herself, "Up yours Kirsche, my familiar is definitely better than yours!". The youngest daughter of Valliere cackled in delight at her situation. No one would call her Zero again after this.

In the background, Guiche quipped, "Erm I'm sorry?".

Way way farther in the background was professor Colbert. "It's time to go back to class!".

* * *

**After word:**

I don't own Yugioh nor do I own Zero no Tsukaima but I can say that I'm a big fan of the former and moderate fan of the latter. It just came to me like a vision, what if Yusei from Yugioh 5D's was the one summoned by Louise? That certainly got me inspired. I hope people can write more fan fiction in both of these sections because they're sorely low on archives compared to others. I hope my work can contribute even just a little bit to them.

On another note, I used a three card double synchro summon combo in this story which is possible in one turn, as most yugioh players should realize. Stardust Xiaolong at the start not being counted. First Special summon Quickdraw Synchron for a quick level 5 tuner, use Quillbolt Hedgehog as the fodder for his discard cost. You can then Special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog who is level 2 from your graveyard. Synchro summon Nitro Warrior level 7= 5+2. Since all these summons are special summons, it still leaves you with one normal summon. Now use that to normal summon any level 1 tuner, not necessarily Turbo Synchron to call out a level 8 synchro monster by using Nitro warrior as synchro material.

Well that's just something I wanted to share see ya'll.


End file.
